Tylne wyjście
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie wszyscy mają bratnie dusze, a Stiles właśnie spotkał swoją.


**tytuł: Tylne wyjście**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: AU z bratnimi duszami i wilkołakami... pożaru Hale'ów nie było, ponieważ kocham rodziny :) no i wspomniano Derek/Paige**

* * *

Stiles nie mógł powiedzieć, że uwielbiał głośne zatłoczone miejsca, ale miewały swój urok. Przeważnie nie mógł przekrzyczeć muzyki, więc wyjścia ze Scottem kończyły się kilkoma godzinami milczenia, ale za to wypełnionymi przez alkohol i taniec. Koniecznie w tej kolejności, bo Stiles jednocześnie nie do końca był przeświadczony o swoich umiejętnościach dopóki procenty nie zaczynały uderzać mu do głowy.  
I to był jeden z podobnych wieczorów, gdy mógł cieszyć się z anonimowości, którą dawały mu przyciemnione światła. Scott zniknął gdzieś z Allison i Stiles po prostu nie chciał wiedzieć co robią. Już kilka razy miał nieprzyjemność przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku i to musiało się skończyć. Danny pomachał do niego przyjaźnie zza swojego baru, więc to tylko sprawiło, że zaczął się bardziej wygłupiać. To nie tak, że ktokolwiek miał go tutaj zapamiętać.  
Zaczął się śmiać, gdy dostrzegł jak Jackson próbował przejść koło całującej się pary z dwoma drinkami i prawie przegapił muskularną sylwetkę mężczyzny, który pasował tutaj jak pięść do nosa. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Stiles nagle nie słyszał już muzyki, a jedynie bardzo charakterystyczny świergot ptaków. Może skowronków, które obwieszczać mogły tylko jedno. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna spogląda na niego w czystym szoku. Nie znał jego imienia i nie wiedział o nim nic, ale był pewien, że podobnie jak Allison i Scott zostaną idealną parą. Że po latach poszukiwań znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Kogoś, kto będzie kochał go z całego serca.  
Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi i nagle nie wyglądał już na zaskoczonego, ale przerażonego. Stiles próbował przepchnąć się do przodu, ale facet po prostu pokręcił przecząco głową, jakby odganiał natrętną myśl i ruszył do wyjścia, wywracając kilka osób.  
Stiles zszokowany zatrzymał się na środku parkietu i zapach spoconych ciał uderzył w jego nozdrza. Nie był już pijany, ale nie wiedział też, co powinien robić. Radość z tańca i alkoholu odeszła nagle w zapomnienie i zapewne mógłby wyjść z klubu, gdyby nie fakt, że jego bratnia dusza zapewne uznałaby, że za nim wybiegł. A tego chciał uniknąć.  
Nie wiedział czy jest bardziej zawstydzony czy upokorzony, jednak coś musiało być wypisane na jego twarzy, bo Danny zatrzymał się połowie robienia drinka.  
\- Gdzie macie tylne wyjście? – spytał Stiles, przekrzykując muzykę. – Musicie mieć jakieś wyjście dla personelu – zaczął, czując nagle narastającą panikę.  
Nie mógł tutaj zostać. Nie chciał tutaj zostać.  
\- Przez bar – odparł Danny, odblokowując przejście.  
\- Powiedz Scottowi, że będę w akademiku – rzucił jeszcze Stiles, znikając za drzwiami.

ooo

Stiles wiedział, że zachowuje się jak idiota, ale nakrył głowę poduszką i starał się udawać, że śpi, gdy Scott wrócił do domu. Allison nie towarzyszyła jego przyjacielowi, więc wilkołak musiał jakoś wyczuć, że stało się coś niedobrego. Stiles jednak nie miał sił nawet o tym rozmawiać. Nie co dzień w końcu człowiek został odrzucony przez swoją własną prywatną bratnią duszę.  
Stiles zawsze sądził, że jego druga połówka będzie dowcipnym nerdem, którego znajomi będą akceptować tylko ze względu na jego lojalność. Stiles właśnie taki był i nie wstydził się tego. Podobnie jak chudych ramion, braku muskulatury czy niewyparzonej gęby. To wszystko w jakiś sposób go określało i zawsze sądził, że jego bratnia dusza to zrozumie.  
Po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji nie był nawet zaskoczony, że mężczyzna wyszedł. Nieznajomy był wysoki i przystojny. Zapewne jego biceps był większy niż obie ręce Stilesa razem wzięte. I oczy. Jego oczy były niesamowite. Stiles był pewien, że nie chodziło tylko o światła w klubie. One były zielone niczym te klejnoty, które Lydia tak bardzo uwielbiała, bo pasowały idealnie do koloru jej włosów.  
Stiles wiedział też, co mężczyzna zobaczył przed sobą; spoconego, śmierdzącego alkoholem studenta w koszulce z Wonder Woman. Możliwe, że sam wyszedłby w popłochu, żeby tylko nie doprowadzić do zawiązania jakiejś silniejszej więzi. Taki facet jak jego bratnia dusza zapewne był przewodniczącym swojej szkoły albo kapitanem drużyny. Dziewczyny i chłopcy padali do jego stóp podczas, gdy Stiles głównie starał się nie wejść pod nogi Jacksonowi.  
Scott westchnął w ciemność, więc cisza zaczynała przeszkadzać jego przyjacielowi. I chłopak nie wierzył, że Stiles śpi. Może słyszał nawet przyspieszone bicie jego serca.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał w końcu jego przyjaciel.  
\- Spotkałem moją bratnią duszę – odparł Stiles, wiedząc, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy.  
Każdy podobno zmieniał zapach, gdy spotkał kogoś, kto go dopełniał. Ludzie tego nie wyczuwali, ale Scott był stuprocentowym wilkołakiem.  
\- To wspaniale! – zaczął jego przyjaciel, a potem zamilkł. – To nie wspaniale? – spytał niepewnie, pewnie nie bardzo rozumiejąc jego reakcję.  
Kiedy Scott spotkał Allison, oboje wpatrywali się w siebie na szkolnym korytarzu. Trwało to kilka dobrych minut zanim Stiles nie pchnął go do przodu i nie kazał mu jej pocałować. Przez dwa dni Scott rozmawiał z nią o wszystkim i nawet nie znał jej imienia. To Stiles ją spytał kim ona w ogóle jest.  
Wszystko wydawało się proste i przyjemne. Jak większość nastolatków, spotkali swoje drugie połówki w szkole średniej. Mówiono, że bratnie dusze przyciągają się w naturalny sposób. Dlatego Stiles zawsze uważał, że jego druga połówka nie żyje. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że mężczyzna jest zbyt seksowny, żeby go szukać. Może jego bratnia dusza miała nawet poukładane życie, z którego była w pełni zadowolona.  
Piękni ludzie mieli łatwiej. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Lydię i Jacksona.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Scott, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
\- Wyszedł – odparł krótko Stiles.  
Scott spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Może musiał zadzwonić? – zaryzykował jego przyjaciel.  
Stiles westchnął. Lojalność Scotta była bezcenna.  
\- Spojrzał na mnie i uciekł, jakby się paliło. Wiesz… - urwał Stiles. – Spojrzał na mnie i nawet nie spytał mnie o imię.  
\- Stary, nie sądzę… - zaczął Scott.  
\- Widziałem, że nie jest zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył – odparł Stiles. – I nie widziałeś go – westchnął. – Wyższy ode mnie, starszy i te oczy. Najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie widziałem. Chyba nie golił się przez kilka dni, bo miał całkiem spory zarost, ale nie w stylu nie wychodziłem z lasu przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, ale takim seksownym… - rozmarzył się i niemal natychmiast miał ochotę się przekląć. – Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – uprzedził Scotta. – To nie tak, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy.

ooo

Zastanawiał się jak bardzo żałosny był. Spędził ostatnie dni w swoim łóżku, wychodząc jedynie, gdy musiał uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Scott rzucał mu te swoje długie spojrzenia, pełne zmartwienia, a później złości.  
\- I tak nie był pewnie ciebie wart – powiedział jego przyjaciel chyba chcąc go wesprzeć na duchu.  
Stiles jednak nie mógł się pozbyć sprzed oczu wspomnienia, gdy jego bratnia dusza spojrzała na niego przelotnie i uznała, że nie warto się nim przejmować. To zresztą było niedopowiedzenie tygodnia, bo mężczyzna wręcz wybiegł, uciekł od niego, jakby chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej w możliwie najkrótszym czasie.  
Nie czuł się dobrze. Nie chodziło tylko o jego podkopaną pewność siebie – zawsze sądził, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto uzna go za interesującego i jego ostatnie nadzieje legły w gruzach. Po prostu nagle cała energia, którą miał, wyparowała z niego jak za dotknięciem zaczarowanej różdżki. Nie było sensu się starać, ponieważ ta jedna jedyna szansa, którą miał, zniknęła. Stracił ją i doszedł do tego dopiero, gdy znalazł się z powrotem w akademiku.  
Może powinien był pobiec za mężczyzną i poprosić chociaż o jego imię. Może zdołałby go przekonać, że chociaż jego wygląd odstrasza, ma jednak inne zalety. Przecież nawet sama Lydia mówiła, że podziwia go za inteligencję i wytrwałość, tymczasem zaprzepaścił nawet to. I nie miał żadnego tropu.  
Allison starała się jakoś podnieść go na duchu i zarządziła maraton filmów z Wolverinem, ale nie mógł przestać porównywać swojej bratniej duszy z Hugh Jackmanem. Jego bajeczny nieznajomy wypadał o wiele lepiej. Dostawał pełne piętnaście punktów w dziesięciostopniowej skali i nikt nie mógł go przekonać, że jest inaczej.  
Nawet Lydia spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Mnie przyznałeś jedenaście – powiedziała i brzmiała na naprawdę obrażoną.  
Stiles starał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło mu to naprawdę blado.  
\- Cztery punkty straciłaś przez to, że Jackson jest twoją bratnią duszą – odparł nieszczerze.  
Jedenaście w skali dziesięciostopniowej kiedyś było jego skrytym marzeniem, ale to było zanim usłyszał te przeklęte skowronki, które obwieszczały nagły zwrot w jego życiu. Nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wiedział, że nad związkiem należało pracować, ale nic nie zmieniało faktu, że ktoś, kto był dla niego przeznaczony, odtrącił go.  
Allison i Scott, Lydia i Jackson – oni tego nie rozumieli. To kliknięcie nastąpiło u nich od razu. A kłótnie u tych pierwszych nie pojawiały się w ogóle. Ci drudzy traktowali je jak rodzaj sportu.  
\- Ciesz się, że nie zdążyłeś się do niego odezwać – powiedział Jackson i zapewne miało to brzmieć pocieszająco.  
Stiles jednak nie potrafił odnaleźć w tym głęboko ukrytego żartu.

ooo

Danny był tym, który zepchnął go z łóżka w sobotnie popołudnie i kazał mu wleźć pod prysznic. Może faktycznie zaczynał już śmierdzieć, ale kolejne zajęcia miał dopiero we wtorek. Zamierzał właśnie zacząć narzekać, gdy chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego naprawdę krzywo.  
\- Co pomyślałaby twoja bratnia dusza, gdyby zobaczyła cię w tym stanie? – spytał Danny.  
I może to był cios poniżej pasa, bo Stiles natychmiast poczuł wstyd. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać myśli, że pewnie wiele by to nie zmieniło.  
Wszedł jednak pod prysznic, starając się nawet nie zastanawiać jak przyjaciel zamierzał poprawić mu humor. Sportowa torba, którą Danny dla niego spakował wcale nie sugerowała ich planów.  
\- Siłownia – wyjaśnił chłopak.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
Jego stopa nie przestąpiła progu żadnej nie bez przyczyny. Prawie połamał się ostatnim razem, gdy korzystał z przydomowej Scotta, a jego przyjaciel asekurował go w każdej sekundzie. Nawet wilkołaczy refleks nie pomógł uniknąć katastrofy.  
\- Jackson powiedział, że twoja bratnia dusza jest umięśniona – zaczął Danny. – Znam takich facetów. Lubią, gdy ich partner wygląda dobrze – rzucił chłopak.  
\- Nie sądzę… - próbował wtrącić Stiles.  
\- Poczekaj – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Bratnie dusze naturalnie dążą do spotkania – wyjaśnił. – Na pewno jeszcze się zobaczycie. Jakkolwiek złe wrażenie wywarłeś to nie koniec świata. Zaczniesz ćwiczyć ze mną i Jacksonem. Lydia i Allison zabiorą cię na zakupy, a potem do stylisty. W ciągu pół roku powinieneś nabrać masy mięśniowej. Wiem, że jesteś jednym z tych intelektualistów, ale… - urwał Danny, czekając na jego reakcję.  
Stiles jednak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że nie ubierał się zbyt dobrze. Jego ojciec nie chciał mu nawet uwierzyć, że odkrył nagle, że jest gejem. Notorycznie mylono go z dzieciakami ze szkoły średniej i proszono o dowód, gdy kupował alkohol. Jego szafa wypełniona była koszulkami z długim i krótkim rękawem, które zakładał warstwowo, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego sylwetka nie wygląda zbyt imponująco. Na pewno jego klatka piersiowa nie równała się tej Scotta czy właśnie Danny'ego.  
W jego świecie jednak wydawało się to zbędne.  
\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć – wydukał w końcu, czując, że w jego gardle pojawia się sporej wielkości gula.  
Nie zamierzał płakać przy Dannym.  
\- Jackson i ja zabierzemy cię na bilard i kręgle. Wiem, że nie grasz, ale to bardziej męskie sporty niż te planszówki, które uwielbiasz – ciągnął dalej jego przyjaciel, chyba orientując się, że ich plan został zatwierdzony. – Może ci się nie spodoba, ale dobrze, żebyś znał zasady – dodał.  
Stiles pokiwał głową, szczerze wzruszony. Jackson w końcu nie cierpiał go jak pies Lydii pcheł.  
\- Moment, a co będzie w tym czasie robił Scott? – spytał niepewnie orientując się, że Danny nie wymienił jego najstarszego kumpla.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Będzie się starał nie przeszkadzać – powiedział niepewnie Danny.  
Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

ooo

Czuł, że wstąpiła w niego nowa siła do życia. Siłownia, na którą chodził Danny i Jackson, mieściła się niedaleko ich kampusu. Nawet bardzo się nie zadyszał, gdy weszli do środka. Dźwięki przyjemnej, energicznej muzyki wypełniły jego uszy, więc wyprostował się, starając się wyglądać na odrobinę wyższego. Danny zerknął na niego z boku i uśmiechnął się, starając się mu najwyraźniej dodać otuchy.  
Kobieta, która siedziała za ladą, spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. Musiała jednak rozpoznać Danny'ego, bo jej wzrok skupił się głównie na nim. Stiles jej nie winił. Danny naprawdę dobrze wyglądał.  
\- Ethan dzisiaj ma wolne – powiedziała kobieta.  
\- Wiem – odparł Danny.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony. Nigdy nie pytał Dany'ego, gdzie spotkał swoją bratnią duszę, ale zagadka została sama rozwiązana. Wszystko nagle nabrało sensu.  
\- Aiden miałby jakąś wolną godzinkę? – spytał Danny z nadzieją. – Przyprowadziłem znajomego, ale nie jest zbytnio fanem ruchu. Nie możemy go przetrenować – dodał i to chyba miał być żart, bo dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
\- Aiden jest zajęty. Grupa mamusiek – odparła dziewczyna i oboje pokiwali głową ze zrozumieniem.  
Stiles coraz mniej orientował się w rozmowie.  
\- Ja mam czas – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie, ale Danny wyglądał na niezdecydowanego. – No przecież ci go nie uszkodzę – żachnęła się, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Stilesa. – Jestem Cora – przedstawiła się.  
Stiles spojrzał niepewnie na wyciągniętą rękę. Ujął ją ostrożnie i odpowiedział mu zaskakująco pewny uścisk dłoni. Mógłby zapewne chodzić do Cory na kurs prawidłowego witania.  
\- Stiles – odparł, czując się nagle bardzo skrępowanym, bo dziewczyna obserwowała go jak wygłodniały pies wieprzowy udziec. – Gej – dodał i jego głos załamał się.  
Cora wypuściła z ust najbardziej uroczy chichot, jaki w życiu słyszał.  
\- Ona tak zawsze – odparł Danny i zapewne miało to brzmieć pocieszająco.  
\- Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że będę ćwiczyć z tobą i Jacksonem… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie. – Bez urazy – dodał do Cory.  
\- A chciałbyś ćwiczyć z Jacksonem? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem. – Będziemy cały czas w twoim zasięgu, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że profesjonalny trener pomoże ci osiągnąć maksymalne efekty w krótkim czasie.  
Stiles skinął głową. To miało sens.  
\- A propos efektów – wtrąciła Cora. – Co chcesz osiągnąć?  
Stiles zawahał się.  
\- Chciałbym… - zaczął i urwał. – Chciałbym wyglądać zachęcająco – powiedział w końcu.  
Cora spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona, ale skinęła głową.

ooo

Stiles wiedział, że tak to się skończy. W ciągu tygodnia dzięki Corze, zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powinien był wyjść ze swojego pokoju. Co prawda Allison i Lydia upewniły się, że nie wyglądał już na nieletniego szczyla – jak nazwał go Jackson. (Lydia wciąż twierdziła, że było to pieszczotliwe i nie chciał wiedzieć jak ta dwójka mówi do siebie w łóżku.) Jego garderoba w zasadzie wiele się nie zmieniła. Dziewczyny jednak zabrały go do fryzjera, który przykrócił znacznie jego włosy, nadając im jakiś fantazyjny kształt, który 'miał pieścić żelem przed lustrem, które go kochało'.  
Naprawdę zaczynał bać się tego świata na zewnątrz. Na tibii nikt go nie oceniał. A przynajmniej nie za rzeczy, na które nie miał wpływu jak fakt, że nie urodził się zbudowany jak grecki bóg.  
\- Na to trzeba zapracować – poinformowała go kwaśno Cora.  
\- Albo urodzić się wilkołakiem – odbił piłeczkę, bo szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna potrafiłaby rozerwać go na strzępy.  
\- Mój brat jest wilkołakiem, a i tak musiał ćwiczyć – oznajmiła mu i po prostu wtedy się to stało.  
Zdekoncentrowała go, więc zsunął się z dziwnego urządzenia, które miało mu ułatwić brzuszki, a tak naprawdę zwiększało tylko kąt pod jakim się podnosił i dodatkowo musiał działać przeciwko grawitacji. Znał się na tym – studiował.  
Uderzył swoją bezcenną stylizowaną głową w posadzkę i jego bark odchylił się pod dziwnym kątem. Nie złamał ręki – naprawdę to się nie stało. Jednak naciągnął mięsień tak mocno, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. A nie chciał płakać przy Corze. Kiedy raz Lydia zobaczyła jego łzy, nie zapomniała mu tego do końca życia. A miał wtedy sześć lat i Jackson uderzył go łopatką w głowę.  
To nie był plastik przeznaczony dla dzieci czy jak inaczej nazywali teraz to cholerstwo. To były inne czasy, gdy uderzenia łopatkami do piasku naprawdę bolały.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Cora, podnosząc go.  
Postawiła go na nogi tak szybko, że prawie dostał zawrotu głowy.  
\- Trzeba to rozmasować – poinformowała go. – Danny cię zbada – dodała i Stiles naprawdę nie znał swojego kumpla od tej strony.  
Jednak najwyraźniej posiadanie bratniej duszy trenera fitness poszerzało horyzonty. Zastanawiał się czy i on będzie miał okazję się rozwinąć, i w jego brzuchu ścisnęło się coś mocno. Danny posadził go na ogromnym stole, którego musieli używać do masaży i Stiles naprawdę nie lubił, gdy go dotykano – jedynie tak mógł usprawiedliwić fakt, że spadł z mebla, gdy tylko Danny położył na nim dłonie.  
Na pogotowiu nazwali to najbardziej idiotycznym złamaniem, jakie widzieli. I pielęgniarki pewnie nie wiedziały, że znajdował się tuż za parawanem. Danny przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, starając się jakoś poprawić plaster na jego nosie. Jego policzek wciąż miał czerwony ślad po płytkach.  
\- Stary – zaczął Danny. – Może siłownia to nie jest jednak najlepszy pomysł? – zaryzykował.  
Stiles westchnął.

ooo

Jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej wypatrywał kolejnego spotkania ze swoją bratnią duszą. Jednak ręka na temblaku i zasinienie na jego policzku całkowicie zmieniły zapatrywania w tym temacie. Wrócił do swoich starych ubrań. Nie mógł zakładać kurtki, którą kupili wraz z Allison, ponieważ gips nie mieścił się w rękawie. Koszule ubierane na podkoszulki i koszulki z długim rękawem wróciły zatem do łask. Może nie wyglądał tak interesująco i dorośle, ale przynajmniej wygodnie mu się żyło, gdy nie musiał wyszarpywać ręki ze zbyt wąskiego rękawa. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ludzie to sobie robili. Noszenie szerszych rzeczy naprawdę nie było takie złe. Może Lydia nazywała go bezkształtnym workiem ziemniaków, ale przynajmniej spodnie nigdy nie wrzynały mu się w tyłek.  
Danny nie miał tej swobody.  
Minęły niecałe dwa dni od wypadku na siłowni i chociaż nie chciał się nikomu przyznać, czuł się lepiej. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o to, że leki przeciwbólowe nareszcie uśmierzały tępe odczucie w nieużywanej przez niego kończynie.  
Po prostu zaczynał czuć się pewniej. Miał wrażenie, że jest silniejszy. Nie zadyszał się, gdy wszedł do windy, która dwa razy w tygodniu wywoziła go na ostatnie piętro Instytutu. Może jeszcze nie był w kondycji, aby wejść tam po schodach, ale jednak widział wyraźną poprawę. W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy powinien poprawić swój wygląd. Już teraz przyjemnie było patrzeć mu w lustro, chociaż może nie dzisiejszego dnia.  
Nie kąpał się od ponad doby, ponieważ prawie rozwalił sobie głowę, gdy wszedł pod prysznic. Bez prawej ręki trudno mu było obsługiwać cokolwiek, łącznie ze spłuczką. Jego koszula mogła być zmięta. Albo już ją nosił, ponieważ znalazł ją w zasadzie na oparciu fotela, ale Scott nie zgłaszał protestów, więc nie mogło być tak źle.  
Jego wilkołaczy nos na pewno powiadomiłby go, gdyby śmierdział. Za bardzo.  
Drzwi windy otwarły się, gdy jego współpasażerowie wysiedli i Stiles zamarł, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się nie kto inny, ale jego prywatna bratnia dusza. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. I Stiles znał to uczucie. Sam odczuwał jedynie panikę, bo nagle jego ręce zaczęły się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Zdał sobie sprawę jak po prawie tygodniu pilnowania się, akurat tego jednego dnia wyglądał jak totalna niedorajda. Może ofiara jakiegoś wypadku samochodowego.  
Najchętniej uciekłby, ale mężczyzna wciąż stał w drzwiach, jakby nie mógł zdecydować się czy wejść czy nie. Przynajmniej tym razem wokół nie było tych pieprzonych skowronków, które sprawiały, że miał w brzuchu motyle. Na razie czuł się jedynie tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w żołądek, bo kimkolwiek nie była jego bratnia dusza, musiał pracować w filmie. Albo w modzie. Idealnie skrojona kurtka z czarnej skóry tylko podkreślała tą niebezpieczną aurę, którą miał mężczyzna. Spodnie wyglądały, jakby cała armia wciągała je na te długie nogi. I barki. Stiles nawet nie chciał zaczynać o barkach.  
Oczy nieznajomego miały dziwną barwę, jakby nie mogły zdecydować się czy chcą być zielone czy niebieskie. I Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał być wilkołakiem. Nikt kto tak wyglądał nie mógł być po prostu człowiekiem. Chyba, że był Dannym. Jednak Danny był geniuszem i tylko hawajskim półbogiem. Tamta ziemia po prostu wydawała na świat doskonałości.  
Winda wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk i zdał sobie sprawę, że drzwi chciały zasunąć się, aby mógł kontynuować podróż. Wypuścił powietrze, gdy pozostała tylko niewielka szpara, przez którą widział mężczyznę i starał się nie śmierdzieć odrzuceniem. Scott mówił, że emocje też miały swoje zapachy.  
Całkiem spora dłoń jednak wcisnęła się do środka, zmuszając drzwi do ponownego otwarcia i mężczyzna wszedł do środka, wgapiając się w niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zapewne przez ten plaster na nosie, który mógł być nie pierwszej świeżości. Zaczęło zastanawiać go czy wciąż śmierdział jak szpital. Scott nie znosił tego zapachu, ale w zasadzie był jedynym wilkołakiem, który prowadził z nim szczere rozmowy.  
\- Jestem Derek – powiedział mężczyzna i brzmiało to, jakby naprawdę zmuszał się do tej rozmowy.  
I oczywiście musiał mieć idealne imię. Stiles wgapił się w przestrzeń przed sobą odliczając sekundy do kolejnych słów mężczyzny, które zapewne miały go pogrążyć na resztę życia. Brakowałoby mu rąk, gdyby na palcach miał wyliczać ile razy go odrzucono. Jednak nigdy się tym tak naprawdę nie przejął, aż do teraz.  
\- Jak masz na imię? – spytał mężczyzna i wydawało się, że to też sprawia mu cierpienie.  
\- Pytasz mnie? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Znaczy oczywiście, że mnie pytasz, skoro nie ma tutaj nikogo innego – dodał i zdał sobie sprawę, że Jackson miał rację.  
Facet do tej pory widział go tylko, a teraz miał nieszczęście posłuchać. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby się umawiać z kimś takim w dodatku o imieniu Stiles. Zabiłby się chyba, gdyby Derek poznał imię, które nadała mu matka. To musiał być jakiś okrutny żart albo po prostu kismet. Nie wiedział.  
\- Więc jak masz na imię? – spytał Derek.  
\- Christian – powiedział Stiles, bo cholera, ale to jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy.  
Pieprzyć Lydię i jej wykłady o 50 Twarzach Greya.  
\- To ładne imię – stwierdził Derek i nawet uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.  
\- Tak, ładne – odparł Stiles.  
Derek uniósł brew, jakby nie rozumiał dlaczego to w ogóle wyszło z jego ust.  
\- Tutaj na dole jest kawiarnia – rzucił mężczyzna i Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że jest tego całkiem świadom, ponieważ jakiś czas już tutaj studiował, ale ugryzł się w język. Starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt podekscytowanego, ale mogło się to nie udać. Derek w końcu zapraszał go na kawę. Albo sugerował, że zamierza tam zejść i nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Stiles dołączył. Więc może udałoby mu się uzyskać jakiekolwiek inne informacje o swojej bratniej duszy. Nie, żeby zamierzał stalkować go na facebooku, myspace czy instagramie. Ale mógłby.  
\- Jasne – odparł, starając się brzmieć na opanowanego.

ooo

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i Stiles zaczynał czuć się jak idiota. Z największą chęcią zapytałby mężczyznę jak ten się nazywa, gdzie mieszka oraz ile chciałby mieć dzieci, ale Derek najwyraźniej należał do tych silnych milczących typów i Stiles uparł się, że ten jeden raz nie będzie tą gadającą łajzą, która błaga o uwagę.  
Obserwowali się, a to było już wiele.  
\- Co ci się stało? – spytał Derek w końcu.  
Stiles zastanawiał się nad odpowiedziami, ale prawda wydawała się naprawdę złym wyjściem.  
\- Wypadek na siłowni – powiedział, nie wdając się w szczegóły.  
Czuły słuch Dereka nie mógł wychwycić kłamstwa. To była nawet częściowo prawda.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem wzrok mężczyzny przeniósł się na jego wąskie ramiona.  
\- Ćwiczysz? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
\- Dopiero zaczynam – odparł Stiles.  
Nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Może naprawdę jego mięśnie zaczynały działać poprawnie, ale optycznie nie było widać żadnych zmian.  
Zastanawiał się jakie męskie tematy podjąłby Danny podczas takiej rozmowy, ale nie znał się na komputerach, a nie chciał dodatkowo wyjść na idiotę. Ostatnim co oglądał byli 'Strażnicy Galaktyki' i miał kilka 'ale'. Wątpił jednak, żeby Dereka to zainteresowało.  
\- Uhm… Ćwiczysz? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
Było oczywistym, że mężczyzna jest dobrze zbudowany. Pewnie mógłby go podnieść nawet bez wilkołaczej siły. Stiles z chęcią przetestowałby to, ale stukał tymczasem nerwowo palcem w stolik i sądząc po wzroku Dereka, który przytwierdzony był do jego ręki, nie powinien. I dlaczego Scott nigdy nie powiedział mu, że to irytuje wilkołaki? Może miałby szansę u jakiegokolwiek? Może mógł zrobić zdjęcie Derekowi z ukrycia i przedstawiać się jako 'Stiles, a to moja bratnia dusza – w razie czego jednak wciąż masz u mnie szanse'.  
Schował dłoń pod blat. Jedną rękę w końcu miał już złamaną. I nie chciało mu się, aż tak bardzo kawy.  
Może trochę.  
\- Czasami – odparł Derek.  
I to w końcu była jakaś odpowiedź. I był temat. Na pewno był męski. Należało go zatem ciągnąć, a przynajmniej tak nakazywała mu logika. Wciąż nie zdążył wyjść z Dannym i Jacksonem na żadną z tych męskich gier, ale sprawdził w necie zasady. Potrafił wymienić bilardowych mistrzów z dziesięciu ostatnich lat i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.  
\- Stosowałeś jakieś odżywki? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Nie bardzo musiałem – stwierdził mężczyzna i znowu zapadła pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna cisza.  
Stiles miał ochotę stukać palcem we własną nogę.  
\- Jesteś na jakiejś diecie? – spytał nagle, bo przypomniał sobie jaki wredny był Jackson, gdy musiał zrezygnować z mięsa.  
Przez pół roku jego życie było bardziej piekłem niż zwykle.  
\- Nic specjalnego – stwierdził Derek i zaczynał wyglądać coraz mniej komfortowo.  
Stiles miał ochotę spytać czy mężczyzna wie kto w 1999 był Mistrzem Świata w bilard. Jednak powstrzymał się i chyba dobrze, bo Derek jednym haustem wypił kawę, jakby mu się spieszyło. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna zamierza odejść. I to szybko, sądząc po jego rozbieganym spojrzeniu. Przygryzł wargę, bo w jego głowie zagościła pustka, której dawno tam nie było. Czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy Derek obrócił się na pięcie i znikł z tego przeklętego klubu bez słowa. Tylko tym razem było gorzej. Przedstawili się sobie, rozmawiali. I Derek wciąż zamierzał opuścić go.  
I może Danny miał rację, że bratnie dusze w naturalny sposób się do siebie przyciągają, ale Stiles się nie oszukiwał. Derek nie przedstawiłby mu się, gdyby nie fakt, że znaleźli się w jednej windzie. Nie było drogi ucieczki. Instynktownie wilkołak wszedł do tej cholernej metalowej puszki, a potem było mu głupio.  
Albo Stiles śmierdział jak desperacja. Scott wtedy też dziwnie reagował.  
Może ogólnie śmierdział, bo ręka zaczynała go ponownie boleć. Pewnie powinien wziąć kolejną tabletkę.  
Zaczynał żałować, że nie pozwolił Lydii zapudrować swojej twarzy.  
Derek rzucił w jego kierunku krótkie spojrzenie, bawiąc się kubkiem. Wyglądał na niepewnego i Stiles naprawdę zaczynał doceniać, że mężczyzna może do końca nie chciał łamać mu serca. Może nawet chciał to zrobić w jakiś humanitarny sposób. Nie powiedział przecież ani słowa na temat jego wyglądu, a to więcej niż Stiles mógł oczekiwać od reszty świata.  
\- Muszę się zbierać – powiedział Derek w końcu, gdy cisza się przedłużała.  
\- Jasne – odparł Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego ponownie, jakby czekał na jakikolwiek znak, że może już iść.  
\- Uhm, ja też muszę iść – odparł, ponieważ za cholerę nie wiedział czego od niego oczekiwano.  
Derek wciąż na niego patrzył. Mężczyzna w końcu jednak wstał, podnosząc z sobą papierowy kubek. Kawa Stilesa była całkiem już zimna, ale zamierzał i tak ją pochłonąć, gdy tylko Derek zniknie mu z oczu. Mężczyzna wcale nie musiał wiedzieć o jego uzależnieniu od kofeiny. Ani co działo się, gdy dostał w ręce więcej kawy.  
\- Pomyślałem… - zaczął Derek i urwał.  
Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, czekając.  
\- Miło się rozmawiało – rzucił mężczyzna i Stiles nie musiał być wilkołakiem, żeby wiedzieć, iż to wierutne kłamstwo.  
Wdzięczny jednak był za kurtuazję.  
\- Dasz mi swój numer telefonu? – spytał Derek z czymś dziwnym w oczach.  
Stiles musiał się w niego wpatrywać w szoku, bo mężczyzna natychmiast zaczął wyglądać na poważnie zmartwionego.  
\- Chris? – spytał Derek. – Znaczy mogę ci mówić Chris? – upewnił się i w Stilesa uderzyło, że jednak istniała szansa, że może zobaczą się kolejny raz, a wilkołak nie miał pojęcia jak on miał naprawdę na imię.

ooo

Stiles niepopadł w panikę. Jednak prawie wyważył drzwi zdrową ręką, gdy okazały się zamknięte. Scott musiał w ich pokoju siedzieć wraz z Allison i w każdy inny dzień normalnie dałby im chwilę dla siebie, ale ta sprawa nie cierpiała zwłoki.  
\- Otwieraj McCall! – krzyknął, pukając do drzwi.  
W nosie miał, że ludzie zaczynali wychodzić ze swoich pokoi, aby sprawdzić komu odbiło.  
\- Spotkałem go! – rzucił, wiedząc, że to przyciągnie uwagę Allison.  
Dziewczyna faktycznie już w minutę później otworzyła drzwi z nie swoją koszulką przerzuconą na gołe ciało. Widział to wcześniej i był pewien, że Allie ma na sobie tylko majtki. Zakrył oczy, pakując się do środka, ponieważ braterski kodeks wymagał od niego dania Scottowi dodatkowych minut. Nie było nic gorszego niż pakowanie erekcji do spodni.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał jego przyjaciel. – Porozmawialiście?  
\- Zeszliśmy na kawę – powiedział Stiles.  
Nie było to do końca zaproszenie. Derek w końcu rzucił tylko uwagę o tym, że w budynku znajduje się kawiarnia. Stiles nie chciał myśleć o tym, że się wprosił, ale w zasadzie brzmiało to jak propozycja. On nie był dobry w odczytywaniu znaków, więc wolał nie zapeszać, ale…  
\- Co mówił? – spytała Allison.  
\- Uhm, ma na imię Derek – powiedział Stiles niepewnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie tyle o sobie wiedzieli.  
Znaczy Derek nie wiedział nawet tyle. Imię, które mu podał było fałszywe. Jednak wszystko było lepsze niż 'Stiles'. Nie miał pojęcia, co dwunastoletni Stiles miał w głowie. Pewnie komiksy. Wiele zatem się nie zmieniło, jednak mógł oficjalnie postarać się o zmianę imienia. Był pełnoletni, o czym nie powiedział Derekowi.  
Scott i Allison wpatrywali się w niego w napięciu i nagle pożałował, że w ogóle im przerwał. Nie miał niczego więcej prócz numeru telefonu, który ciążył mu w kieszeni niczym kamień. Najchętniej już teraz zrobiłby z niego użytek, ale jego twarz wciąż wyglądała jakby miała bliskie spotkanie z płytkami. Co zresztą było prawdą. Gips jeszcze wyglądał męsko, ale ta różowa śliwa pod okiem podobno dodawała mu uroku. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Gladys z biblioteki. A on nie musiał być już bardziej uroczy.  
\- Mam jego numer telefonu – powiedział Stiles.  
\- Dzwoniłeś już do niego? – podekscytowała się Allison. – Na kiedy się umówiliście? – spytała.  
\- Eeee – zaczął Scott. – No nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł. Dopiero co się spotkali. Stiles nie powinien chyba pokazać, że zależy mu tak bardzo – rzucił jego przyjaciel i w tym momencie zrozumiał dlaczego są braćmi.  
Scott po prostu pojmował w lot, że pewnych rzeczy nie można było załatwiać od tak. Nie można było się odsłaniać.  
Allison spojrzała na niego tak, jakby spadł z wysokości i potłukł sobie głowę, co zresztą zaliczył w mijającym tygodniu.  
\- To twoja bratnia dusza – uświadomiła go dziewczyna.  
\- Tak i już raz odszedł – stwierdził Stiles, czując, że w jego ustach wzbiera gorycz.

ooo

Siedział wgapiając się w numer przez trzy okrągłe dni. Lydia powiedziała mu, że rozsądnie było poczekać tyle, ponieważ jednocześnie dawał sobie czas na uspokojenie. Strup na jego nosie też się zmniejszył. Policzek można było zapudrować.  
Był wieczór i Scotta chyba do szaleństwa zaczął doprowadzać zapach ekscytacji i niepewności mieszające się razem. A przynajmniej tym usprawiedliwił fakt, że opuścił go najprawdopodobniej w najważniejszej chwili jego życia. Numer telefonu mógł się okazać fałszywy, ponieważ kto w dzisiejszych czasach wypisywałby go na serwetce długopisem? Wszyscy wpisywali numery prosto do komórek i wysyłali sobie smsa potwierdzającego, ale Derek nie poprosił go o telefon.  
Numer musiał być fałszywy.  
Stiles jednak wybrał go wgapiając się w zegar. Nie było na tyle późno, aby mężczyzna zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego Stiles nie spędza wieczoru z przyjaciółmi. Jako piąte koło u wozu bardzo rzadko z nimi wychodził w czwartki i piątki. Ostatni raz był wyjątkiem. Naprawdę nie chciał spędzać weekendu zamknięty w pokoju.  
Pojawił się sygnał, więc wyczekiwał w napięciu, iż w słuchawce odezwie się jakaś ekspedientka, czekając na jego zamówienie.  
\- Chris? – spytał jednak dobrze znany mu głos.  
Stiles zamarł, nie bardzo orientując się o czym mowa, a potem wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie. Tłumaczenie się teraz przez telefon naprawdę mogło wywrzeć złe wrażenie, a przecież chciał spotkać Dereka chociaż raz. Chyba dawno już minął punkt, w którym Jackson nazywał go żałosnym, bo chłopak Lydii milczał ostatnimi czasy uparcie.  
\- Chris? – spytał Derek i tym razem brzmiał na zdenerwowanego.  
\- Tak, jestem – powiedział, starając się sprawiać wrażenie na opanowanego. – Co powiedziałbyś na kolejną kawę jutro? – spytał i naprawdę nie czytał z kartki, którą dla niego opracowała Allison.  
Tylko słowa, których użył były identyczne.  
\- Jasne – odparł Derek i brzmiał na naprawdę zadowolonego, a potem w słuchawce zapadła cisza.  
Stiles zastanawiał się czy powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Ostatnim czego chciał to znowu zacząć gadać od rzeczy, co miał w zwyczaju. Jednak głos mężczyzny naprawdę był przyjemny. Mógłby go słuchać całą noc. Najchętniej zasnąłby ze słuchawką przy uchu, ale wątpił, aby byli na tym etapie. Jakimkolwiek etapie.  
Niemal czuł dezorientację mężczyzny przez telefon. To on zadzwonił, więc on powinien się rozłączyć. Derek pewnie na to czekał.  
\- To spotkamy się tam gdzie ostatnio tak jak ostatnio? – zapytał jeszcze, aby ustalić, że są na tej samej stronie.  
\- Jasne – powtórzył Derek i to było dokładnie czwarte słowo, które mężczyzna do niego wypowiedział tego dnia.

ooo

Czuł się okropnie z pudrem na twarzy, ale musiał przyznać, że Lydia wykonała kawał dobrej roboty. Nie widać było żółknących już kolorów na jego policzku. Zastąpiła je zwykła bladość jego skóry, z którą nie potrafił zrobić nic sensownego. Karnacja Dereka wydawała się naturalnie ciemna. Danny sugerował, że powinni wybrać się razem na solarium, ale ostatnim razem wyszedł z takiego miejsca w poparzeniami. Nie chciał wyglądać jak niedogotowany rak.  
Czarna kurtka nieprzyjemnie opinała jego ciało. Koszula z jednym odpiętym guzikiem według Lydii miała kusić, ale to nie on miał boską klatkę piersiową. Martin jednak nie dała się przekonać i zmusiła go nawet do wciśnięcia na siebie bardzo wąskich dżinsów. Chodzenie w nich wydawało się prawie niemożliwe dopóki nie zrobił kilku przysiadów i nie zdał sobie sprawy, że materiał się rozciągał.  
Nie mógł nic zrobić z gipsem, ale wyszorował tyle, ile mógł. Cieszyło go tylko, że nie pozwolił Scottowi na narysowanej tam ogromnego fiuta. McCall znany był z talentu tylko w jedną stronę.  
Przyszedł jako pierwszy i zajął to samo miejsce, co poprzednio. Miał dobre dziesięć minut przed sobą, więc zamówił największe latte jakie mieli. Usiadł akurat, gdy Derek wszedł do środka i spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony, jakby się w ogóle nie mieli tutaj spotkać. Wciąż jednak pozostało sześć minut, więc może mężczyzna umówił się jeszcze z kimś.  
Wilkołak jednak ruszył prosto w jego stronę i Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się Derek.  
Jego głos nie wydawał się tak głęboki jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiali przez słuchawkę.  
Mężczyzna miał na sobie mocno opiętą koszulkę i Stiles zaczynał dostrzegać ich ogromne plusy. Derek powinien mieć całą kolekcję takich. I chciał zobaczyć każdą z nich na własne oczy.  
\- Witaj – odparł Stiles i przybił sobie mentalną piątkę za to, że udało mu się wykrztusić jedno słowo, a nie cały potok.  
\- Pójdę coś zamówić – powiedział Derek i zawahał się.  
Jego wzrok spoczął na kubku Stilesa na krótką chwilę, a potem mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w kierunku lady, dając mu wspaniałą okazję do podziwiania jego pośladków. Stiles przybił sobie kolejną mentalną piątkę. Zawsze powinien przychodzić wcześniej i spoglądać na Dereka, który zamawiał kawę.  
Nie wiedział jakim cudem mężczyzna tak szybko wrócił. Może coś z tym wspólnego miało jego bujanie w obłokach albo wilkołacza szybkość.  
Stiles zastanawiał się czy i tym razem wypiją we względnym męskim milczeniu. Zaczął bawić się nawet kubkiem. Derek jednak odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ponownie jego pełną uwagę. Jakby kiedykolwiek ją utracił od tego pierwszego dnia, gdy spojrzeli na siebie w tym przeklętym, zatłoczonym klubie.  
\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym co ostatnio mówiłeś – zaczął Derek i Stiles poczuł pierwsze iskierki paniki.  
Był w stanie przegapić całą rozmowę, więc może jego bratnia dusza faktycznie rozmawiała z nim przed czterema dniami.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem i pewnie odżywki z białkiem pomogłyby ci zbudować odpowiednią sylwetkę – zaczął Derek i Stiles westchnął z ulgi.  
To pamiętał. Nie wiedział jednak kompletnie nic na temat suplementów diety. Jedynie tyle, ile powiedziała mu mama Scotta na temat jego nawracającej anemii. Miał wyjść na słońce sprzed komputera i zainteresować się produktami z żelazem. Odkąd wyprowadził się z domu nie jadał zbyt zdrowo.  
\- Myślałem o tym – powiedział Stiles całkiem szczerze.  
Nie wiedział jak długo męczyłby się sam nad rzeźbieniem ciała, a chemia dawała możliwości.  
\- Jednak z tym nie wolno przesadzać – dodał Derek.  
Stiles pokiwał głową, bo to też była prawda.  
\- Mógłbyś też pomyśleć o tym, żeby ogólnie wzbogacić swoją dietę w biało oraz wapń – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna i Stiles wsłuchiwał się w każde jego słowo.  
Nie chodziło o to co Derek mówił, ale jak to robił. Całe jego ciało zdawało się poruszać wraz z nim. I czasem na jego ustach pojawiał się taki delikatny uśmiech, który był naprawdę uroczy. I jednocześnie wcale nic nie ujmował Derekowi. Oczy mężczyzny lśniły przyjemnie albo wydawało mu się. Mógł zażyć za wiele tabletek tego dnia lub popijanie ich kawą przynosiło takie skutki.  
Nie obchodziło go to jednak. Derek był po prostu niesamowity.  
\- … piersi kurczaka w sałacie – powiedział wilkołak, najwyraźniej kończąc opowiadać mu o jakimś menu. – Mógłbym ci to przesłać na maila – dodał.  
I Stiles rozpromienił się. Wymieniali maile.

ooo

Tego dnia wszedł w o wiele lepszym humorze na siłownię. Cora tym razem zajmowała się asekurowaniem Danny'ego we własnej osobie. Zapewne powinien był się upewnić, że jego przyjaciele wyszli już na swoje wieczorne randki. Ethana zresztą nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.  
\- Hej Stiles! – przywitała się Cora radośnie. – Świetnie wyglądasz – dodała.  
Nie mógł nie wyszczerzyć się w jej kierunku. Czuł się świetnie. Jego ręka wciąż bolała, ale tym razem wydawało mu się, że naprawdę może wszystko.  
\- Chcę cię zapytać czy jest jakaś możliwość ćwiczenia ze złamaną ręką – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – Cokolwiek – dodał z nadzieją w głosie.  
Danny odłożył ciężarki na podłogę i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Wzięło cię – stwierdził jego przyjaciel. – Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – dodał.  
\- To jest świetny pomysł. On ze mną rozmawiał dzisiaj. I też uważa, że powinienem chodzić na siłownię – powiedział Stiles z ekscytacją w głosie, której nie musiał już ukrywać.  
Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak ci powiedział? – zainteresował się jego przyjaciel.  
\- O kim mówimy? – spytała Cora.  
\- O jego bratniej duszy, która okazała się dupkiem – wyjaśnił Danny. – Uściślijmy to; dupek powiedział ci, że powinieneś chodzić na siłownię?  
Stiles skrzywił się.  
\- Nie powiedział, że źle wyglądam. Nie obraził mnie. Po prostu uważa ten pomysł za dobry – poinformował go Stiles. – On nie jest taki – dodał z przekonaniem w głosie. – Dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy ponad godzinę i obiecał przemailować mi przepisy na dania z duża ilością białka.  
Danny uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Nie interesujesz się dietami – sarknął chłopak. – W życiu na żadnej nie byłeś. Nie dasz rady żadnej utrzymać.  
\- Nieprawda. Pilnowałem cały czas co je mój ojciec – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
\- Co je twój ojciec – powtórzył Danny. – Sam jadłeś pizzę – odparował chłopak.  
Stiles westchnął. Faktycznie coś w tym było.  
\- Dla niego… - zaczął z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Jeśli masz ćwiczyć, to zrób to dla siebie – powiedział mu Danny, wchodząc mu w słowo.

ooo

Derek nie zadzwonił do niego wieczorem. On sam leżał tylko wgapiając się w komórkę, ale wcale nie modlił się o to, aby pojawiło się tam imię Dereka. Był na to zbyt dorosły. Poza tym Scott nigdy w życiu nie zapomniałby mu tego dziewczyńskiego zachowania, a wbrew pozorom Stiles miał jeszcze jakąś godność.  
Przygotował ubrania na kolejny dzień zgodnie z instrukcjami Lydii. Z żalem odłożył swoje koszulki z nadrukiem, ale faktycznie należało się ich systematycznie pozbywać. Te żarty w zasadzie śmieszyły wyłącznie jego. Oraz Malię, ale Malia również nie była zbyt dostosowana społecznie.  
Jego komputer radośnie obwieścił nadejście kolejnej wiadomości, więc zerwał się z łóżka i prawie potknął się o porzucone na podłodze buty. Scott jednak złapał go w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Spokojnie, stary. Jedną rękę masz już złamaną – rzucił jego przyjaciel.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiedział Stiles i sięgnął do klawiatury.

Od: d.h  
Do: stilinski  
Temat: Dieta

Witaj,  
w załączniku przesyłam Ci przepisy. Jeśli odbierasz tego maile'a teraz – dobranoc.

Pozdrawiam,  
Derek.

Wiadomość była krótka, ale i tak szczerzył się jak głupi, gdy kładł się spać.

ooo

Nie odpisał na maila więcej niż zwykłe dziękuję. Derek zdawał się nie używać zbyt wielu słów. Sam starał się postępować podobnie, ale na razie nie miał okazji. Zaczynał żałować, że nie odesłał maila z zapytaniem kiedy mogliby się po raz kolejny spotkać, ponieważ przez ostatni tydzień był wrzodem na tyłku swoich przyjaciół.  
Derek nie dzwonił. Nie pisał. Nie wpadli na siebie nawet przez przypadek, chociaż starał się możliwie jak najczęściej przychodzić do tamtej kawiarni. Scott nazywał go idiotą i po pierwszych czterech dniach próbował zmusić go do wykonania telefonu. Jednak to naprawdę wyglądałoby jak narzucanie się.  
\- Chyba on powinien się ze mną teraz umówić – westchnął Stiles, wgapiając się w komórkę siódmego dnia.  
\- Skarbie, z tego co mówiłeś on nie jest zbyt społecznie dostosowany – odparła Cora pomagając mu robić kolejny brzuszek.  
Jego ręka nie przeszkadzała podczas części ćwiczeń rozciągających. Cora zabrała go nawet na jogę dla ciężarnych, a tam otoczono go prawdziwie matczyną opieką. Ćpunka, która paliła najlepsze opium w Indiach, wciąż mówiła o jego czakrach, z których żadna się podobno nie domykała. Czy coś w tym stylu. Czyli miały coś wspólnego z jego ustami.  
One też się nigdy nie zamykały.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – uparł się Stiles. – Wysłał mi te przepisy. Może czeka aż faktycznie przejdę na dietę i…  
\- Źle to rozumiesz. Może on też jest teraz zakłopotany – odparła Cora.  
\- On nie wygląda na zakłopotanego. To jeden z tych facetów, których takim jak ja fundowali manto każdego dnia szkoły średniej. Był bardziej zorientowany w życiu, gdy miał sześć lat niż ja kiedykolwiek będę nawet w wieku sześćdziesięciu – poinformował ją, a potem zerknął na komórkę, która wciąż leżała martwa na podłodze koło jego głowy.  
I chrzanić raka mózgu, którego można było dostać od promieniowania z anteny.  
Cora spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie możesz tak o sobie mówić. Jesteś słodkim, inteligentnym facetem – oznajmiła mu.  
Teraz to on wgapiał się w nią jak ryba.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? Podobam się takiej dziewczynie jak ty? – zdziwił się, a ona przewróciła oczami.  
\- I masz seksowną bratnią duszę. Coś w tobie musi być – poinformowała go półżartem półserio.

ooo

Zadzwonił. Znaczy wcisnął guzik z zieloną słuchawką, a potem czerwoną tak szybko jak tylko mógł, gdy napadły go wątpliwości. Sygnał w jego telefonie jednak się pojawił, a on go przerwał.  
\- Rany bosssskie! – wysyczał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek na pewno usłyszał swój telefon.  
Normalnie wyglądałoby to na nieodebrane połączenie. Przy wilkołaczej zdolności do słyszenia najmniej oczekiwanych przez niego rzeczy, nie miał szans.  
Nerwowo popukał się po nodze, a potem z westchnieniem ponownie wybrał numer.  
\- Chris? – spytał Derek, lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Tak, tak. Cześć. Wiesz zadzwoniłem do ciebie przez przypadek – zaczął jak ostatnia oferma, którą był.  
Derek oczywiście musiał usłyszeć kłamstwo w jego głosie. Ta moc działała również przez słuchawki, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Scott. Może McCall go wrabiał. Miał nadzieję, że Scott złamał braterski kod i okłamał go tym razem. Wybaczyłby mu w tej chwili wszystko włącznie z zalaniem colą jego ulubionego komiksu.  
Na szczęście jednak Scott nie był samobójcą.  
\- Och – rozległo się po drugiej stronie.  
I nie brzmiało jak och-nie wierzę ci ty przebrzydły kłamczuchu. To było och stwierdzające, które Derek wypuszczał z ust zapewne nieświadomie. Lydiowe och zawsze było o ton wyższe od jej normalnego głosu i sugerowało, że zaraz dojdzie do katastrofy albo jej gniewu – czyli katastrofy o przedłużonym działaniu.  
\- Uhm. Dzięki za maila – powiedział, przypominając sobie, że nie szkodziło wcale spróbować w ten sposób.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Derek i pomiędzy nimi zapadła kolejna z tych cisz, które sprawiały, że cała jego skóra swędziała.  
W pamięci wymieniał kolejnych noblowców z chemii, a potem z biologii. Nie z matematyki, bo żona Nobla zdradziła go z matematykiem i ten dokonał najpiękniejszej zemsty wszech czasów. Dlatego Stiles znał laureatów Medalu Fieldsa. Albo jak się im tak mówiło, ponieważ to kręciło Lydię.  
Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa i zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie pora się rozłączyć. Minął tydzień i gdyby Derek chciał się z nim zobaczyć, pewnie są zadzwoniłby. On nie musiał czekać trzech dni w szkole średniej, aby umówić się z ładną dziewczyną na bal maturalny. Pewnie to one czekały w kolejce do niego.  
\- Uhm – zaczął, gdy usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Więc chodzisz na siłownię – powiedział Derek szybko.  
Chyba ta cisza dobijała nie tylko jego. Stwierdzenie wyglądało na wymuszone, więc Stiles westchnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu narusza jakiś protokół rozmów, narzucając się.  
\- Tak. Wiesz muszę kończyć – odparł nie oferując żadnego wyjaśnienia.  
\- Och – wyrwało się z ust Dereka. – Miałbyś czas… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
Serce Stilesa zabiło szybciej i ścisnął telefon tak mocno, że pewnie rysy obudowy odbiły się na jego dłoni.  
Miał tysiące pomysłów. Mogli iść do kina albo na kolację. Kolacja byłaby dobra. Mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie oraz Dereka w jednej z tych wystawnych knajp ze świeczkami na stolikach. Oczy mężczyzny na pewno wyglądałyby cudownie w tym świetle. Założyłby nawet tę fiołkową koszulę, którą wmusiła w niego Lydia. Wyglądał w niej tak dorosło, że może nawet nie musiałby okazywać dowodu, gdy zamówiłby wino.  
\- Tak – powiedział szybko i niemal od razu poczuł się jak idiota, bo Derek nawet nie skończył.  
Zaskakująco miły śmiech odezwał się w słuchawce.  
\- Moja siostra chciała cię poznać – odparł szczerze mężczyzna. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spotkać się w tej kawiarni co zawsze – dodał.  
Stiles poczuł lekki zawód. Chciał zobaczyć Dereka poza kawiarnią. To było ich stałe miejsce, ale chciał obrazować swoją bratnią duszę też grającą w bilard. Albo w futbol, bo Derek pewnie grał w futbol. Jednak spotkanie z siostrą nastrajało go pozytywnie. Przecież to znaczyło, że poznałby więcej niż jednego członka rodziny Dereka.  
Nagle zorientował się, że nie znają nawet swoich nazwisk i zrobiło mu się głupio. Powinien odkręcić jakoś sprawę z imieniem, ale to nie tak, że nie mógłby mieć fajnego imienia. Stać go było na fajne imię, które nie brzmiało jak nick jakiejś pieprzonej kreskówki. W końcu Stiles to była tylko jego ksywka. Może jego przyjaciele zgodziliby się nazywać go Chris jak Derek? W jego ustach brzmiało to naprawdę sensownie.  
I nikt nie pytałby czym jest, co cholery, Stiles?  
\- Więc? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles zorientował się, że musiał się znowu lekko zawiesić, co zdarzało mu się coraz częściej. Kiedy nie mógł gadać, sporo myślał. Taka była jego natura. Derek jednak na pewno wolał, aby wszystko co przelatywało przez jego głowę nie zostawało wyplute na zewnątrz. Wszyscy woleli i to był naprawdę nieprzyjemny wniosek.  
\- Jasne. O tej co zawsze? – spytał i poczuł tylko odrobinę radości na sam fakt, że wyrobili jakąś rutynę.  
Cora mówiła, że schematy były ważne. Istniała szansa, że Derek po kilku miesiącach widywałby się z nim w kawiarni z przyzwyczajenia. To nie była najgorsza wizja.

ooo

Pogotowie adaptacyjne a raczej 'Jak zrobić ze Stilesa to czym nie jest' powiększyło się o Corę. Dziewczyna wciąż wydawała się nieprzyjemnie nastawiona do całego tego jego świrowania na punkcie ubioru, ale sama przyznała, że w ciuchach wybranych przez Lydię, wyglądał lepiej. I Derek nie musiał wiedzieć, że skórzaną bransoletkę na nadgarstek pożyczył mu Danny.  
\- Nie będą wyglądać na takie łamliwe – powiedział jego przyjaciel.  
Lydia spędziła ponad godzinę starając się doprowadzić do stanu używalności jego włosy. Odrosły, a nie mógł od tak wejść do tamtego salonu fryzjerskiego. Lydia oddała mu swój termin. I kto pomyślałby, że wyglądanie seksownie kosztuje tyle zachodu. Oraz pieniędzy. Góry pieniędzy. Stiles poważnie zastanawiał się nad znalezieniem kolejnej pracy.  
-Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała Martin, gdy zostali sami w jego pokoju.  
Trzymała go za ramiona i spoglądała mu prosto w oczy. To musiało coś znaczyć.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtórzyła Lydia.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, bo chyba na to czekała.  
Totalnie w to nie wierzył. Rękawy na jego nadgarstkach wydawały się za mocno zaciskać. Przeważnie nie zapinał guzików, pozwalając materiałowi na swobodne zwisanie. Jednak nie tknął ich teraz. I zapewne będzie uwięziony przez kilka godzin. Jeśli miałby szczęście. Chciał być uwięziony przez kilka godzin, bo to oznaczałoby, że rozmawialiby z Derekiem tak długo. Tym razem zamierzał zainteresować mężczyznę.  
Danny i Jackson napisali mu kilka karteczek z tematami, które sami podejmowali. Nie było tam żadnego superbohatera i nie miał już żadnej przy sobie. Lydia się upewniła, że jego kieszenie były puste. Zapamiętał je wszystkie i naprawdę był z siebie dumny, bo jego wiedza rozszerzyła się o futbol i hokej, chociaż pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ludzie uwielbiali tak brutalne sporty. Tylko w ubiegłym roku liczba złamań w obu dyscyplinach wynosiła więcej niż pół na zawodnika, co oznaczało, że przynajmniej co drugi doznał poważnej kontuzji. I na pewno nie spadli ze stołu do masażu.  
\- Przynajmniej wszystko zeszło z mojej twarzy – stwierdził.  
\- I tak trzymać – powiedziała Lydia, chyba przypominając sobie czasy, gdy była cheerleaderką.

ooo

Derek siedział już przy stoliku, gdy Stiles pojawił się w kawiarni. Nigdzie nie było widać jego siostry. Poza tym mężczyzna był przynajmniej jedenaście minut wcześniej od niego. Sam Stiles przyszedł z dziesięciominutowym wyprzedzeniem.  
Mężczyzna wstał na jego widok. Stiles uśmiechnął się i zauważył, że Derek wciąż nie złożył swojego zamówienia.  
\- Pójdę po kawę – poinformował wilkołaka i ten otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się – Małą czarną? – spytał, ponieważ to Derek pił ostatnim razem.  
Z największa chęcią zamówiłby mu największe latte jakie mieli. Derek nie mógłby wyjść tak szybko. Siedzenie nad pustym kubkiem po kawie było przygnębiające. Szczególnie, gdy nie miało się o czym rozmawiać. Stiles jednak dzisiaj zamierzał go rozpraszać. I zabawiać. Potrafił w końcu opowiadać.  
Wrócił z zamówieniami i Derek objął dłońmi kubek.  
Miał naprawdę przyjemne ręce. Sporej wielkości, ale proporcjonalne do całego siebie. Stiles i jego wielkie łapy przypominali bardziej Myszkę Mickey. Scott niejednokrotnie zresztą żartował z tego powodu. Jego palce były kościste i o wiele za długie. Za często nimi ruszał zdaniem Lydii, a Lydia miała rację we wszystkim.  
\- Jak minął ci dzień? – spytał Stiles z zainteresowaniem.  
Mentalna wysoka piątka dla niego. Allison byłaby dumna. Podstawy konwersacji dla idiotów opanował i przećwiczył na niej ku niezadowoleniu Scotta.  
Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim czegoś tak normalnego. Czyli jednak strzępki jego dziwactwa się prześlizgnęły przez milczącą fasadę, którą starał się utrzymać. Może Derek czytał w myślach. To byłoby okropne i nie wyjaśniało dlaczego mężczyzna wciąż siedział przed nim.  
\- Dobrze – odparł wilkołak.  
Stiles był przygotowany i na tą odpowiedź.  
Przemycaj informacje o sobie podczas rozmowy – powiedziała Allison.  
\- Grałem w szkole średniej w lacrosse'a. Mieliście jakąś drużynę u siebie? – Było to niedopowiedzenie jego życia.  
Jednak pierwszorzędnie grzał ławę. Nawet dostał pamiątkową statuetkę od trenera, który generalnie był dziwny. Chłopak od ręczników miał swoją. Podobnie jak ich wiecznie na haju maskotka. Kto pomyślałby, że w lata później ten strój nadal będzie przesiąknięty zapachem marihuany.  
\- Grałem w koszykówkę – odparł Derek i Stiles zamarł.  
Z dziesiątek sportów, które przyswajali wraz z Dannym i Jacksonem ominęli ten. Nie bardzo wiedział jak się w tym odnaleźć, a Derek wydawał się czekać na jakąś jego reakcję.  
\- Ekstra – powiedział, czując się jak idiota.  
Gdyby Derek grał w futbol, ta rozmowa miałaby wspaniałą przyszłość.  
Ktoś podszedł do ich stolika i Stiles podniósł głowę, a potem otworzył usta w szoku, gdy Cora we własnej osobie wgapiała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Miałeś mi przedstawić swoją bratnią duszę – zaczęła dziewczyna i Stiles wiedział, że jego oczy robią się jeszcze większe, gdy połączył fakty.  
Derek najwyraźniej nie wiedział co się dzieje.  
\- To jest Christian – przedstawił go mężczyzna.  
Brat Cory.  
Stiles nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.  
Cora spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem.  
\- To jest Stiles – powiedziała dziewczyna.  
Derek rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, które zaczęło się niemal natychmiast zmieniać. Stiles obserwował tę transformację i widział kiedy mężczyzna zaczął patrzeć na niego najwyraźniej żałując każdej minuty, którą razem spędzili.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął, ale na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
Ostatni raz, gdy Derek odszedł było naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Nie brał pod uwagę tak naprawdę, że to mogło stać się po raz kolejny, ale mężczyzna już się podniósł, jakby chciał wyjść. I Stiles nie miał mu tego nawet za złe.  
Teraz jednak było inaczej. Prawie się znali. Prawie wiedzieli o sobie różne rzeczy. Prawie porozmawiali.  
\- Pójdę już – powiedział szybko, czując, że jest bliski ataku paniki.  
Widział, że Derek w tej samej chwili ruszył dokładnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Cora chyba za nimi krzyczała, ale nie sądził, aby miał w sobie na tyle odwagi, żeby zawrócić.

ooo

Stiles odmawiał przyznania, że jest w depresji. Leżał tylko w łóżku z gipsem na ręce i nie potrafił przestać gapić się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich godzin układał plan przeprosin, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby przekonać Dereka, że powinni się widywać. Nie wiedziałby jakich argumentów użyć nawet gdyby nie okłamał tak okropnie mężczyzny.  
Teraz sytuacja była po prostu fatalna.  
Scott przechodził koło jego łóżka i przynosił mu butelki z wodą. Sam wciąż nie ściągnął cholernej koszuli i spodni, które odcinały mu dopływ krwi do nóg. Od jakiś trzech dni. Mógł śmierdzieć. Na pewno śmierdział. Wydawało mu się też, że Scott rozważał polanie go wodą bez zdejmowania z łóżka.  
\- Jesteś w kompletnej rozsypce – powiedział Danny, wchodząc do środka.  
Stiles nie odłożył komórki. Jedynie odsunął ją od ucha.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Corą – ciągnął dalej jego kumpel.  
Stiles skrzywił się, bo ostatnim czego chciał to usłyszeć, że dziewczyna nie chciała go widzieć na oczy. Wydawało mu się, że się nawet zaprzyjaźnili. Powiedziała mu w końcu, że wygląda całkiem nieźle. To przecież musiało znaczyć, że weszli na ten ubłagany zawsze przed niego etap przyjaźnie, gdzie oni wszyscy czuli się zobowiązani do okłamywania go.  
Prócz Lydii. Ona nigdy nie czuła się do niczego zobowiązana.  
\- Słuchaj, ona mówi, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Derekiem – poinformował go Danny i to naprawdę był genialny pomysł.  
Od trzech dni główkował jak to zrobić, żeby czegoś znowu nie spieprzyć. Czwartej szansy mógł nie mieć. Dwie poprzednie pomimo starań zaprzepaścił. A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł iść nawet na przeklętą siłownię do zaćpanej joginki, ponieważ Cora tam pracowała. I zapewne miała mu do powiedzenia kilka nieprzyjemnych słów.  
On sam wiedział, że zrobił źle. Derek jednak zgodnie z przewidywaniami nie interesował się kimś o imieniu Stiles. To nie tak, że się zatem mylił. I jeśli kłamstwo oznaczało, że spędzili z sobą te kilka chwil – nie potrafił go tak naprawdę żałować. Chociaż jednocześnie czuł się też fatalnie, co nie miało żadnego sensu, bo jakoś zawsze wciskał swojemu ojcu kity i nigdy nie ruszyło go w tej kwestii sumienie. W przypadku Dereka skłamał tylko o swoim imieniu. A ojcu grzebał w utajnionych plikach policyjnych.  
Danny jakimś cudem w końcu dostał ten staż w firmie telekomunikacyjnej. Nie sądził, aby zatrudniano nieletnich hakerów.  
\- Stiles – powiedział jego kumpel z wyraźnym westchnieniem.  
\- Próbuję – odparł, bo tylko na tyle było go stać.

ooo

Możliwe, że był tchórzem. Albo po prostu logicznie myślał. Może nawet nie była pomiędzy tymi dwiema rzeczami taka wielka przepaść. Wszedł po prysznic czwartego dnia z rana, ponieważ musiał iść na zajęcia. I Scott wepchnął go tam w ubraniu wraz z prześcieradłem. Koszula zapewne nigdy miała się więcej nie nadać do ubrania, ale to nie tak, że miał ją dla kogo ubrać tak czy siak.  
Decyzja musiała zostać podjęta. Wbrew powszechnej opinii wiedział kiedy należało się wycofać. Ta sprawa była przegrana od samego początku i pewnie nigdy nie powinien był się angażować. Teraz jednak było za późno i jedyne co mógł zrobić to przestać zaczepiać Dereka. Facet w zasadzie nie był niczemu winien.  
Wyszedł spod prysznica i spojrzał na Scotta, który siedział na swoim łóżku, najwyraźniej na niego czekając.  
\- To jeszcze nie jest interwencja – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Ale jeśli będzie to konieczne, wezwę Lydię. Zrobimy transparenty – uświadomił go.  
\- Stary, już dobrze – skłamał gładko i jeśli Scott wychwycił to, nie powiedział ani słowa.  
W zasadzie zerwanie kontaktów z Derekiem nie było trudne. Wystarczyło skasować jego numer oraz maila. Przestać widywać się z Corą. Ona zresztą wyglądała na taką, co nie lubiła się w zasadzie mieszać. Może nawet nie powiedziała Derekowi dlaczego on z taką desperacją zaczął chodzić na siłownię. Albo jak naprawdę złamał rękę.  
Wyciągnął komórkę i wyszukał numer Dereka. To powinno być proste, ale nie było. Nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, żeby skasować tę jedną pozycję.  
\- Scott – westchnął. – Bądź przyjacielem – dodał.  
\- Naprawdę tego chcesz? – upewnił się McCall.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę.  
\- Nie wiem co miałbym mu powiedzieć – oznajmił Scottowi. – A on do mnie nie zadzwonił nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko było okej – wyjaśnił.  
Logika ssała i to porządnie. Nikt jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że prawda miała być przyjemna.

ooo

Prawie uciekł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w jego pokoju znajduje się Cora. Dziewczyna siedziała na jedynym krześle i był jej wdzięczny. Dziwnym byłoby ją widzieć na łóżku jego lub Scotta.  
\- Uhm – zaczął, zastanawiając się co dziewczyna tutaj robi.  
\- Scott mnie wpuścił – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.  
Zdjął koszulę, starając się nie zadrapać gipsu, ani nie uszkodzić materiału.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz rozmawiać o moim bracie – ciągnęła dalej, korzystając z jego milczenia. – Nie zamierzam… - urwała. – Słuchaj, lubię cię. Lubiliśmy się – przypomniała mu. – Nie chcę tego tracić. Yasmine pytała gdzie jest jej ulubiony uczeń. Uważa, że jeszcze kilka twoich czakr wymaga jej ingerencji – dodała.  
Stiles zawahał się. To nie tak, że nie tęsknił za wewnętrznymi żartami, które zaczynali tworzyć powoli z Ethanem i nawet Jacksonem. Aiden wydawał się całkiem miłym kompanem. Lubił Spidermana. Mieli zatem jakieś wspólne tematy. Może nawet miałby gdzie użyć swojej o wiele za dużej wiedzy na temat odżywek, której nabył, aby mieć o czym rozmawiać z Derekiem.  
\- Cora – zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Nie mówię, że masz się z nim widywać. Nie zmuszę cię do rozmowy z nim. Nigdy nie powinnam była się wtrącać, ale to było jak odruch – przyznała i wyglądała na naprawdę skruszoną. – Chcę dalej być twoją przyjaciółką – dodała.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Kiedy Yasmine ma kolejne zajęcia? – spytał tylko.

ooo

Ciężarne tęskniły za nim. Zaczął mieć dziwne wrażenie, że jest to związane z tym, że spodnie do jogi naprawdę nisko wisiały na jego biodrach. Może jednak byli ludzie, którym się podobał. Nawet jeśli było to stado napędzanych hormonami wielorybów.  
\- Ale moich wielorybów – powiedział im i jedna z mamusiek wytarmosiła go za policzek.  
Albo to po prostu był instynkt macierzyński. Nie obchodziło go to. Czuł się prawie świetnie. Jego całe życie było prawie. Prawie był sportowcem w szkole i prawie geniuszem. Lydia wciąż miała o jedną dziesiątą punktu wyższą średnią.  
Prawie potrafił robić te okropne skłony. Nie miał też cierpliwości do jogi, ponieważ pozostanie w jednym miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę wydawało mu się niemożliwe. Jednak miał do niej serce, a przecież to powinno być najważniejsze.  
A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Cora była zadowolona z jego powrotu. Nie przetrenowywała go. W zasadzie spędzali czas głównie na rozmowie i gdy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że podczas ćwiczeń na sali ogólnej nerwowo rozglądał się wokół, klepnęła go lekko w ramię z uśmiechem.  
\- Mój brat nie chodzi na tę siłownię – poinformowała go i nie wiedział czy mu ulżyło, czy poczuł się gorzej.  
Nie chciał rozmawiać o Dereku. Ustalili, że będą omijać ten temat, ale coraz bardziej chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje u jego bratniej duszy. Czy miał kogoś. Albo jak szło mu na studiach, bo chyba wciąż się uczył. Stiles czuł się jak idiota, bo nie wiedział nawet tego i nie mógł zapytać Cory. Nie chciał zapytać Cory.  
W zasadzie wszyscy jego przyjaciele chyba zmówili się, aby nie używać imienia Dereka. Zaczynał bać się, że zapomni jako ono brzmi. Derek przedstawił mu się tylko raz, ale naprawdę niesamowicie to brzmiało. I pewnie nigdy miał nie zapomnieć tych pierwszych słów, które mężczyzna do niego wypowiedział.

ooo

Aiden musiał palić coś za siłownią, ponieważ jego wzrok był niesamowicie rozbiegany. Ethan zresztą wyglądał tak, jakby chciał przeprowadzić ze swoim bliźniakiem naprawdę poważną rozmowę i Stiles miał nadzieję, że w tym czasie będzie daleko stąd. Kilku stałych klientów z nim na czele stało wokół recepcyjnego biurka Cory.  
Czasami zostawali aż po zamknięciu, żeby porozmawiać. Stiles miał więcej czasu przeważnie, gdy ćwiczył, ponieważ wciąż nie robił nic wysiłkowego. Cora pozwalała mu tylko na kilka serii brzuszków, ale zauważał już różnicę. Skóra wydawała się bardziej ściągnięta, chociaż nie zarysowywały mu się tak mięśnie jak Danny'emu czy Ethanowi.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo czepiali się Chrisa Pratta – zaczął Stiles, ponieważ John/Josh? najwyraźniej wybrał się ze swoją dziewczyną do kina na Strażników Galaktyki. – Widzieliście co on zrobił ze swoim ciałem? – spytał retorycznie. – I ta grafika. Wiem, że większa ilość kosmitów oznaczała jednocześnie większe nakłady pracy i więcej efektów specjalnych, ale ludzie! Marvel rządzi! Nikt nie przekona mnie, że którykolwiek z Batmanów może stanąć w szranki – ciągnął dalej i Cora zaczęła się śmiać z tego jak próbował gestykulować swoją zagipsowaną ręką.  
Prawie zresztą uderzył się w policzek.  
\- A Gamora! A ten moment, gdy wszyscy trzymali Star-Lorda za rękę, aby położyć kres tyrani?! Nie wmówicie mi, że nie czuliście tej solidarności! Tej więzi! To prawdziwie amerykańskie poświęcenie i nikt nie wmówi mi, że jest inaczej! – rzucił i już miał coś dodać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Cora lekko zbladła, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem.  
Odwrócił się i poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Derek stał w drzwiach siłowni, wgapiając się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Stiles nie wiedział czy chodziło o sam fakt, że nie ułożył włosów po prysznicu czy o workowate dżinsy, do których wrócił. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej i po prostu wiedział, że Cora tego nie zaplanowała. Od kilkunastu dni tutaj przychodził. Gdyby chciała znowu się wtrącać, zrobiłaby to szybciej. I nie wyglądałaby na tak spanikowaną.  
\- Tylne wyjście – rzucił w jej kierunku. – Musicie mieć tutaj tylne wyjście – dodał i nagle przypomniała mu się chwila, gdy spotkali się z Derekiem po raz pierwszy.  
Cora wskazała mu kciukiem drzwi. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku na wpół po omacku z nadzieją, że Danny zabierze jego rzeczy. Albo Cora przechowa je do chwili, gdy znowu odważy się przyjść do siłowni.  
Z jego ust wydobył się jakiś dziwny dźwięk, gdy ktoś chwycił go za rękę. Derek musiał go dogonić. W tej chwili nie podziwiał wilkołaczych możliwości do szybkiego poruszania się. Z całego serca ich nienawidził. I chociaż kochał Scotta, naprawdę chciałby raz w życiu mieć jakiekolwiek szanse naprzeciwko nich.  
Życie było niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Ch… Stiles – powiedział Derek i jego imię tak dziwnie brzmiało w ustach mężczyzny.  
Prawie się wzdrygnął.  
\- Uhm, cześć – odparł. –Właśnie wychodziłem. Totalnie wychodziłem. Już mnie nie ma – powiedział, ale Derek nie puścił jego ręki.  
Wyrywanie jej nie miało też sensu.  
\- Cora mówiła, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedział Derek tonem wyzbytym emocji.  
I może Stiles skrycie marzył o kolejnej szansie, ale ona przyszła jak zawsze – nieoczekiwanie i w najgorszym momencie. Nie wymył się, aż tak dokładnie. Porządny prysznic miał wziąść w akademiku. I pewnie Derek mógł wyczuć jego pot. Albo desperację. Desperacja musiała mieć jakiś zapach.  
\- Uhm, mógłbym się przebrać – zaczął Stiles, przygryzając wargę.  
Fiołkowa koszula została dawno wyrzucona, ale Lydia zapewne znalazłaby coś w jego szafie, w czym wyglądałby ładnie.  
\- Czemu ja się oszukuje – westchnął Stiles, przełykając gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle.  
Derek musiał coś wyczuć, bo puścił jego rękę. Teraz już jednak było za późno na ucieczkę.  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli dasz mi sześć miesięcy… - zaczął Stiles. – Jeśli dasz mi sześć miesięcy to się postaram. Nie będę wyglądać super, ale… Ale mógłbym nie być taki chudy – wyjaśnił.  
\- Sześć miesięcy – powtórzył za nim Derek i wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Jeśli zacznę chodzić na siłownię codziennie, a potem na basen – wtrącił szybko Stiles. – To może być nawet cztery miesiące. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, ale mężczyźni szybciej nabierają masy mięśniowej. Czytałem też sporo o koszykówce. Moglibyśmy iść na jakiś mecz albo jeśli grasz, mógłbym czasem obejrzeć i porozmawialibyśmy potem. I Lydia zabierze mnie na zakupy, więc obiecuję, że nie zobaczysz mnie więcej w tym… - dodał, spoglądając na podwinięte rękawy zmiętej koszuli.  
Kiedy wychodził na siłownię nie zastanawiał się czy jego wygląd jest przestępstwem przeciwko modzie, ale pewnie był.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany.  
\- Ty myślisz, że chodzi o twój wygląd? – spytał mężczyzna i coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego głosie.  
Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie powiedział w ciągu ostatniej minuty więcej niż podczas ich wszystkich spotkań. Poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się nieprzyjemny rumieniec i starał się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie – stwierdził kwaśno. – Chodzi o moją osobowość – odgadł. – Wiesz, że jestem dziwakiem. Widziałeś mnie w tych koszulkach – westchnął. – Ale wyrzucę je – obiecał z nadzieją, której nie potrafił się wyzbyć.  
\- Przestań! – warknął Derek.  
Stiles niemal natychmiast przygryzł wargę. Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy wydawał się naprawdę wkurzony. Przeważnie miał zawód w oczach, ale Stiles tym razem musiał przekroczyć jakąś granicę. Może Jackson miał rację i on po prostu nigdy nie wiedział kiedy przestać. Jednak okazje były po to, aby z nich korzystać.  
\- Jesteś… - zaczął Derek, oddychając ciężko i Stiles wcale się w sobie nie skulił. – Była taka dziewczyna, o której myślałem, że jest moją bratnią duszą – powiedział nagle mężczyzna, kompletnie zaskakując go. – Zmarła. Kochałem ją, a potem nagle jej nie było i myślałem, że na zawsze będę sam. A potem pojawiłeś się ty. I to było…  
\- Przykre – dokończył za niego Stiles.  
\- Co?! – sarknął Derek. – Nie. Po prostu niespodziewane. I musiałem wyjść, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech, a kiedy zacząłem cię szukać, nigdzie cię nie było. Nie znalem nawet twojego imienia. I zapachu. A potem spotkaliśmy się w windzie i nie wiem dlaczego mnie okłamałeś – zaczął Derek.  
Stiles w tej chwili też nie miał pojęcia. To był odruch.  
\- I nie umiałem z tobą rozmawiać. Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Cały czas wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś chciał powiedzieć coś, ale milczałeś – ciągnął dalej Derek i to chyba był jakiś rekord słów. – Pomyślałem, że przyjdę wcześniej i kupię ci kawę, ale już tam byłeś i potem to ty zamówiłeś kawę dla mnie, i… - urwał. – Nie chodzi o to, że mi się nie podobasz.  
Stiles może zwariował, ale nie brzmiało to jak odrzucenie. Nie tym razem.  
\- Uhm, czyli… - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Chciałbym cię poznać. Prawdziwego ciebie i nie rozmawiać o odżywkach i siłowni – powiedział Derek, biorąc kolejny głębszy wdech. – Dlaczego ze mną nie rozmawiałeś tak jak z tamtymi?  
Stiles nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Nie mam za wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia, które mogłyby cię zainteresować – stwierdził w końcu.  
\- A pozwolisz mi o tym zdecydować? – spytał Derek i nie wyglądał już na wściekłego.  
\- Uhm, spotkamy się może jutro tam gdzie zawsze? – spytał niepewnie.  
Derek uśmiechnął się do niego po raz pierwszy szeroko.  
\- Nie, wychodzimy teraz – zdecydował mężczyzna. - Tylnym wyjściem, uciekając przed moją siostrą.


End file.
